


Why not?

by walfs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfs/pseuds/walfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler ends up proposing to Dylan because the best feeling after a long day of filming is definitely passing out naked on your bed, but the second best is coming home to the smell of dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

Tyler ends up proposing to Dylan because the best feeling after a long day of filming is definitely passing out naked on your bed, but the second best is coming home to the smell of dinner. Especially of the macaroni and cheese variety. Double especially since that mac & cheese variety was of the Dylan-made variety. And triple especially because his food was already set on the table.

Tyler drops into a chair at the dining table and cradles his bowl to his chest. Dylan's not a chef or anything, but no one makes pasta like him. Gotta be the Italian in him or something.

And it's just as delicious and creamy as he remembers it.

Moaning around his mouthful, Tyler nuzzles his face against the bowl. A gatorade thunks down beside him. Yes, god, and it's purple.

"Ugh, dude, you are the actual best." He says, unfortunately (and fortunately) done licking the cheese from his now-empty bowl. "Marry me?"

"Thought we already were." Dylan snorts. "That's what we said at that convention the other day, anyway."

What Dylan doesn't seem to be getting is that Tyler is totally serious about this proposal thing. He makes a grumbling noise and shoves at Dylan's shoulder to get his attention. "No, like, seriously. Marry me. I'll even get you a ring or something. Go down on bended knee and stuff."

"You already do that, too." Dylan shrugs, looking less than impressed.

Tyler's in the middle of a pretty spectacular whine when the others start filing into the kitchen for food. Must've missed the moviethon. Damn. But at least now he can get some reinforcements.

"Guys! Okay, back me up here. Tell Dylan that it'll be great."

"What'll be great?" Crystal asks, settling into the chair beside him with a small plate of fruit. He takes a bite of the offered strawberry because this is _Crystal_ and even if he already ate enough to make his stomach explode, they're make-out buddies. Also, the fruit is not just good, it's _damn good._

"Marrying me." Tyler spits out the leftover strawberry stem. "Tell him it'll be awesome."

"It'll be awesome," Crystal parrots.

Colton plops down on his other side, only just manages to get a bite of his sandwich before Holland is on his lap. He makes a small, disgruntled noise and shoves her hair out of his way, chewing at her with the most offended face Tyler's ever seen.

"Dibs on best man," Colton says.

"And I can help you plan for the wedding," Holland offers with a huge smile.

Dylan's still just sitting there, mouth hanging open like he wants to protest but can't figure out which part to bring up first. That's when the bigger and older half of T-twice slips up behind him, slinging an arm over his shoulder and nearly scaring him right off his perch on the edge of the table.

"Don't worry, Dylan. I'll walk you down the aisle and make sure to give you away at the altar." Hoechlin grins and tugs him closer. That gets a splutter, the first noise he's made so far; Tyler is more concerned with the procedure of this whole thing, though. If Hoechlin is giving Dylan away, does that make him the dad here?

"Dude, do I have to ask you for his hand? People still do that, right?"

"Some people still do, yeah, but it's not really a big thing anymore."

"So... we're good? Cause I'm willing to ask and all that."

"That's sweet, but nah. You're already approved."

"Wait, wait, no!" Dylan slips out from under Hoechlin's arm, turning so he can face them all as a group. "Hold on. Why am I the bride?"

"Well, Posey is a really terrible girl." Crystal chews on the end of her fork. She's trying to look apologetic, but they can all see her smile slipping out.

Tyler nods anyway. "I look horrible, dude."

"That is true," Dylan admits, probably thinking back to that one costume party they had where he'd shown up dressed as Shakira. His costume aside, those were really good times. Gonna need another costume party soon, invite the new members of the cast, make sure they get a proper welcoming.

When Tyler tunes back in, the conversation is still stuck on the issue of a dress; Crystal and Holland are debating what colors would go best with skintones, with Colton butting in every now and then with a suggestion; and now instead of protesting the actual marriage, Dylan's now just complaining about having to dress up in drag.

There's an easier way to do this.

"Hey, you don't have to be my _bride_." Tyler grins at the confused (and slightly suspicious, that's kinda rude) look on Dylan's face and gives his gatorade bottle a twirl. "We can be all politically correct or whatever, like be two grooms, and even skip the whole ceremony thing for all I care. I just want you to marry me, man. How we do it doesn't really matter."

Dylan stares at him, and Tyler offers him his best grin, the one everyone says makes him looked stoned, where his eyes squint up until he can barely see out of them anymore. The girls (and Hoechlin) are cooing in the background.

"Oh," Dylan says at last. "Oh, okay. That's cool, man. Sure, why not?"

"Sweet."

And that's pretty much how they ended up engaged.


End file.
